


Mansion in the Wood

by sakuracutie01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Disability, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Persistent Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracutie01/pseuds/sakuracutie01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski moved to his mother's villa in Beacon Hill to become a teacher. He soon noticed an isolated mansion behind him and couldn't help but be curious. He finally meet the ever-gloomy disabled Mr. Derek Hale and can't seemed to stay away from him. Stiles tried to everything he could to help Derek but Derek only seemed to pushed him away. Not understanding why Derek Hale must lived the way he does, Stiles took it upon himself to get to the root of Derek's misery. Along the way, Stiles will uncovered Derek's dark past and at the same time, found true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all, I have been waiting to write this story ever since I got addicted to Sterek so Yay!, I finally did!!  
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this and comment below to let me know. 
> 
> P.S if you guys love some J2, then also checked out my other story, "The Worning Heart"  
> P.P.S I suck at Grammar so y'all can probably see that alot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles arrive to Beacon Hill.

Stiles stared at the big rusty chained-up gate as the blue jeep came to a stop. The gate was closed with chains all over it and there was a lock right in the middle of it. To either side of the gate were brick walls so Stiles couldn't see anything inside of it.

"Is this the right place?" Stiles asked himself. Because clearly this must be the wrong address. The photo he held in his hand depicted a whole different building. It was bright and beautiful and... less wear down. But this? This was not it.

Stiles turned to look at the gate again and slowly opened the car door to get out. Stiles looked around to only find dirt and tall overgrown grass and weed. He then turned his attention back to the tall rusty gate and slowly approached it. He noticed a dusty old mailbox and went to wipe off the dirt before seeing the correct address on it.

Shit. This is the right place.

Stiles proceeded to stand next to the gate and looked through the gaps. He didn't see anything except for a big field of overgrown weed and grass. Stiles groaned thinking about mowing them. He reached into his pocket and took out a key to unlocked the rusty lock. The key went in smoothly and with a turn, the chains all broke off of the gate. Stiles stand there looking hesitantly before pushing the gate with his finger and to his amazement, the gate easily opened. 

Stiles stood there for a couple of seconds before getting back into his car and drove through the gate. He stopped and got off again to closed the gate, in case there was someone wanted to get in and killed him but he doubted it. The last house he saw was over a couple of miles away but he didn't want to risk it anyway. 

He slowly took his time driving alongside the brick wall and crushed all of the overgrown grass under his tires. He could hear every bird and critter but no human. Just being here freaked him out. He managed to get to a corner of the brick wall. As he turned right, he saw an old run-down house.Well, to be fair, it was actually a villa. A two-story villa. 

He quickly dug his pocket for the picture and compared it to the house. 

It was the freaking same house. 

But this house was the older version of the house in the picture. The house in the picture was bright yellow beige with white fences and colorful flowers adorning the front yard. The house that was standing before him, however, could only be compared with that of a haunted house in a horror movie. The bright color had faded and the wood that make up the house are cracked and broken. There was also no flowers in the front yard. 

After ingraining every single detail of the house into his head, Stiles decided to be a big boy and continued to the house, even though he was pretty much close to a panic attack. He was never a horror house person so this is really his test of bravery. In addition, he was alone!

Coming closer, Stiles saw that the house was indeed big and beautiful. It was just the fading colors and ugly weeds that made it look horrible. Stiles parked his car and got out. He came to the porch and, using the same key as earlier, pushed open the door. Stiles shivered as the door creaked loudly. Yup, just like in a haunted house. He took a deep breath before asking:

"H-Hello?"

What? There was no harm in asking if anyone was home. Maybe not a person but a you-know-what and he would rather be warned about that sooner than later.

"O-Okay, If there was no one here then I'm going to come in now." Stiles shouted back before crossing over the threshold into the big living room. As he examined the room, he noticed that near the left wall were stairs that lead to the second floor and on the other wall were 2 big glass windows that opened to the front porch. Stiles looked to the right of the living room and saw countertops and a stove so it must be the kitchen. There was also another room further down the living room that stiles think must be the bathroom or something. Stiles went to look in the kitchen and found everything to be quite okay, except for the massive amount of cobwebs, but hey, the stoves, sink, counter tops, and cabinets are still there so...yay? Stiles looked horrifically at the cobwebs but he knew that in order to make this his home for the rest of his time here, he needed to clean it up.

Stiles continued to go into the other room to find that it was a smaller living room. But the room was probably the best room he had seen so far, given that he had only seen two room so far. It had a big bay window that allowed for Stiles to see the entire backyard. He smiled as the sunlight beamed down onto the room from the window. Unlike the living room, this room was small but warm and it immensely calmed him down. He went to the window and dusted the seat before sitting down. He examined the backyard. It was also covered in grass and weed, which again made Stiles groaned internally at how much mowing he had to do. 

As his eyes scanned the yard, his gaze came to a white blotch. Stiles scootched more and look closely at the white spot and noticed that it was actually a roof. The tall trees had hidden the house and only allowed for him to made out a small portion of it. 

_Someone actually lived there?_ Stiles wondered. He started getting very curious about it. Just what type of person or people chose to live this far from civilization. There was nothing here but forests and woods. The nearest store is about half an hour away. As Stiles continued to boggle his brain, he really wanted to know his neighbor already.

He finally broke away from his curiosity before continuing exploring the rooms upstair. The stairs creaked every time he put his foot on it and it made him extra careful to stepped on it because It could totally crack under him. 

Finally, he made it to the second floor and saw that there are three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Stiles scoffed out a laugh. He doesn't need this much room. The only occupant of this house will only be him so one bathroom and one bedroom should suit him just fine. 

He also saw the balcony and made his way to it. He tried to open the glass door but it was jammed shut. 

"Oh, so you wanna do this, huh? You damn window!" Stiles exclaimed as he rolled up his sleeves and pulled the window knob. It was taken him quite a few attempts before he finally pried it open. He shouted in victory and had a mini-dance as he slid into the balcony. Stiles rested his arms on the railing and stared at the yard. He could see every field and house. Some of the fields were barren, some with animals and some with beautiful flowers. Stiles smiled. Yeah, this is the best.

Stiles continued scanning the place when he came across the white roof again. But this time, he could see the whole house. It was actually not a house, more like a mansion. He couldn't make out specific details of the mansion but he could see that the mansion was beautiful. It looked very new for an old-style mansion, though. Whoever lived there must be hella rich. Stiles tiptoed and tried to catch more of the house but he couldn't see anything more than he had already seen so he just gave up and went back inside.

He went outside and took his suitcases and luggage out of the jeep before settling them inside the villa. The villa is completely rid of any sort of furniture so stiles decided that he needed to get a mattress and some blankets. He also needed to call the energy company to come and install some sort of power in his house. He was not going to be forever sleeping in the dark. No way! But that was what he was going to do exactly tonight and maybe the next couple of days.

Stiles took out his phone and dialed his dad.

"Hey Dad," Stiles said.

"Did you managed to get there?" His dad greeted back.

"Yeah, but seriously, Dad! The villa is horrible. It looks like it was going to come down any minute and it could totally get cast in a horror movie. It doesn't look like the picture at all!" Stiles complained and he could hear his Dad chuckled, "Stiles, the house had been vacant for almost a decade now. The fact that it was still standing should already be amazing enough."

"But dad! You're talking about living here. You should've seen the kitchen. It was made up of cobwebs. Oh! and not to mentioned the overgrown grass and weed and did I mentioned that I'm more than 100 miles away from my home and alone. ALONE! Dad." Stiles yelled.

"Come on kiddo. It was the house your mother grew up in. You knew how much she loved that house." His dad reasoned.

Yeah, Stiles knew how much his mom loved this old house. She loved it so much that she decided to write it down in her will, to gave it to Stiles and his Dad. But his dad decided to hide it from him until he actually decided to become a teacher and get a job in Beacon Hill. His dad tried to reason with him that he could still be a teacher in Santa Barbara. But for god's sake, he was 24 years old and he wanted to explore the world. Santa Barbara was great but he thought he needed to get away from everything that reminded him of his mother. He couldn't move on if every time he saw her favorite coffee shop or her salon, he just wanted to run home and curled up in his mother's bed. After he made it absolute that he was going to Beacon Hill and become a high school teacher, his dad finally gave up and told him about his mother's villa. Stiles was, of course, dumbfounded and confused but after his dad told him that he doesn't want Stiles to know because he was too young and that his dad wanted them to stay in Santa Barbara. So after some more arguing, his dad decided to allow him to go but he must come back every summer to visit. Stiles saw the picture of the villa and decided that he will take ownership of it so here he was, sitting in a cobweb-covered run-downed villa's living room.

"Yeah, Dad. I know." Stiles sadly said as he remembered his mother's warm smile and then her paled face when she was at the hospital. He allowed a teardrop to fall before quickly wiping it off.

"K Dad, I'm just calling you to tell you that I'm finally here, so stop your worrying and look out for your health. I really needed to make a few more calls to SMUD to get the lights going and I also needed to get a bed and some groceries. "

"Okay kiddo, make sure to not fool around too much. Love you." His dad said and Stiles said his goodbyes with an attachment of "make sure to eat your veggies."

Stiles hung up and dial SMUD. They talked for a bit before making an appointment for the company to come and fixed the energy tomorrow. He then called the water company and told them to open the valves and get the house running water soon. They said that the water will start tomorrow at noon. 

Stiles sighed as he finally finished making his calls and decided to hop into his jeep to get something to eat. He wanted to get some groceries but with no gas and no water, he won't be able to get anything done so he decided that he'll just eat out tonight.

After 20 minutes, Stiles stopped at a small restaurant and went to order some food and hungrily devoured his food. He paid his tab and proceeded to a Chinese restaurant and ordered some dim sum to-go for when he got hungry again later. He also went to a Bath and Beyond store to buy a complete set of mattress and comforters. After an hour, Stiles was strapping the mattress on top of his jeep and proceeded to the high school.

He made his way to Beacon Hill High School and look at the school. It was just a regular school and there are no students at this time due to summer break, but in another week, Stiles will begin his life as a teacher and be teaching a bunch of obnoxious high school students. Stiles laughed at him because in his whole life, he never could've imagined that he'll be one of the professions that he hated the most. When he was in high school, he hated his math teacher but now he was actually going to be one. How ironic. His teacher must have been praying for this to happen. 

It was nearly dawn so he made his way back to the villa but he was curious about his neighbor's house so he drove over to peek at it. Unfortunately, the gate was completely sealed so there are no gaps that he could look through. Stiles wandered for a while before giving up and jumped into his jeep to go back home.

He laid his mattress down in the living room because he was not sure what was upstair at night. Even though it was only 7 pm, he was already forcing his eye closed so that he doesn't have to face the darkness and the cold air. It took him some serious control not to jump up and ran away but eventually, his eyes finally closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stile's first day in Beacon Hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, Here another chapter. Enjoy!

The very next morning, Stiles decided to go back into town to buy a lawnmower. He thought that since he had nothing to do and that it would have been such a hassle to called service to come mowed the lawn, he could just handle it himself. Plus, a lawnmower would come in handy when he need to mow the lawn again. Kill two birds with one stone.

He hopped into his Jeep and went straight to the local Home Depot. He searched around the aisles until he found the lines of lawnmowers, along with leaf blowers and trimmers. He didn't know much about the equipment so he just looked at the price and decided to buy a red middle-size lawnmower at a reasonable price. He hauled the lawnmower to the checking table and smiled at the young girl standing behind the table. 

"Are you new in town?" The girl asked as she stepped out of her table to scanned the barcode of the equipment. 

"Yeah. How'd you guess?" Stiles grinned and took out 3 hundred dollars to gave it to the girl.

"Well, it's a pretty small town so anyone's new can easily be recognized" The girl smiled as she cashed in the money and gave Stiles his changed. "Have a good day."

"Thanks, and you too." Stiles said and pushed the lawnmower into his jeep.

After having some difficulty putting the lawnmower into the back of the jeep, Stiles finally sighed contently as he slammed down the trunk. He drove back to the villa and went straight inside the house to change. He didn't want his current clothes to be stained with green grass so he dug around in his luggage to pulled out a tank top and basketball short. He made a quick change and went back to the front yard to load the lawnmower. Since stiles was pretty low on the masculine side, he had a hard time starting the damned thing. After a few tried, he succeeded and yelled out excitedly. 

He started mowing the lawn and grinned when he saw the overgrown grass crushed under the blade. Afterward, he got into the routine of mowing the lawn in rows before he realized that the bag was hanging close to the ground. He stopped and checked the bag to be filled with freshly cut grass. Stiles tsked as he just realized that he didn't bring out the green waste garbage bin so now he had to go back to the side of the house and rolled it over. After dumping the grass into the bin, Stiles resumed his chore.

It's taken him a while and he finally filled out the bin but the lawn was only half-way done. He sighed and went to rest on the porch. He looked at his hand and they're red all over due the constant pulling of the cord. He sighed again and went to grab his phone inside his pocket. He unlocked the phone and looked at the time. _12:48_. Shit. It's noon already. One of the guy at the water maintenance company should've come already. 

Just as he thought of that, there's a "Fur Elise" sound from the gate. Stiles immediately perked up and ran to open the gate. Standing there was a young man who wore a blue jumpsuit with the label, "Beacon Hill Water Maintenance Company."

"Ah! the water guy." Stiles said and the man snorted. "Come in."

As they made their way to the house, the man asked why Stiles decided to come to Beacon Hill and chose this run-downed villa.

"In a week or so, I'm going to start my job at Beacon High School to be a math teacher," Stiles said as the guy shook his head in understanding. "And this was my mother's old house. She...passed it down to me." Stiles grinned not trying to be hurt.

As they reached the house, the man, Bill, told him that he was going to go checked the water valves behind the house. Stiles nodded before going to the bin and pulling it back to the side of the house. He also put the lawnmower right next to it and groaned. He needed to call the local garbage pickup, as well. Seemed like he needed to make a few more call.

Stiles went back to the backyard to check on Bill. Bill was writing something down on his clipboard while looking at what look like a pressure measurement. 

"Anything?" Stiles asked and the man turned to look at him.

"Nah, look's good. I'll just turn this valve and the water should return." Bill said.

"Cool." Stiles smiled. 

He stood the looking at Bill tapping and writing down the measurement before turning on the valve. He turned back to Stiles before saying, "Go inside and check if the water's going through."

Stiles nodded and headed back inside. He went straight to the kitchen and turned on the faucet. No water. Stiles stared for a second before turning the faucet full blast, but still no water. Stiles turned his head back and yelled, "No wa-", before the water gushed out and splattered his face. Stiles quickly turned it off. His front's all wet and he muttered, "Never mind". 

He made his way outside while twisting his tank top to squeezed the water out. Bill meet him halfway and stared at him for a second before saying, "I'm guessing the water's working again?" 

"Yeah. Totally caught me by surprised." Stiles smirked.

"Okay then, the water's should be working but you should let it run for a while, to gush out debris that might build up in the pipe." Bill instructed and Stiles nodded. Bill's hand went into his front pocket and pull out a business card, "Called me if there's any problem. My number's on there." Stiles nodded again and thanked him.

Stiles saw him to the gate before closing it and going back home. He went to every faucet in the house and let the water run. As he finished the last faucet upstairs, the whole house sounded like a waterfall. He looked to the balcony and decided to go there for a while. He rested his arm on the railing before laying down his head. It's a beautiful day with a warm sun and blue sky. There's a small breeze blowing against his face and dried up the wetness from earlier. 

"Oh yeah, this is the life," Stiles said contently to himself.

He probably stayed like that for a few minutes before slowly lifting his head to look at the mansion again. 

"Who's living there?" Stiles thought. He rested his eye on the house and dosed off. He quickly turned to the house when he remembered that he had the faucets running. _They'll flood the whole house_. He ran to the sinks and sighed a relief when he found there running smoothly. He slow down and turn each faucet off before making his way back downstairs.

His stomach rumbled and he gently patted it, " Yeah, I got you, buddy." Stiles said and decided to hop into his jeep to make another round in town for groceries.

He went inside a groceries store not 20 minutes later. He dragged one of the carts around as he dropped items after items: meat, fruits, eggs, vegetables, cooking oil, bread, and a box of disposable plates and utensils. He continued to one aisle and also got himself a pan and a pot to cook with. Shit, he really needed to start getting his paycheck soon because his saving's almost gone. He also needed to get a fridge but it's too big for his jeep.

He drove home to find an SMUD van standing in front of his gate. Stiles stopped and got out. He was greeted by a middle-aged man who told him that he was here to get the energy going. Stiles nodded before opening the gate and hopped back into his jeep to drove it through. The van following right behind him.

Similarly, the man who introduced himself as Jeffrey, or "Just Jeff is fine", asked him the same question as Bill did. And Stiles answered with the same answer. Stiles allowed the man to come into his house and immediately forgot that he had a bed laid out in the living room. He joked and laughed. Jeff went all around the room to check for outlet and Stiles went to the kitchen to unpacked his groceries. 

As stiles was finishing putting his food into the cabinet, Jeff came back and asked to go to the yard. He suspected that the power wires should be there. Stiles nodded and led him outside.

Stiles watched Jeff looking through the ground before Jeff stopped and called to him, "I found it!". Stiles ran forward to join him. Jeff bent down to wiped the dirt off of the box before pulling out his power drill and unscrewed all of the screws. He slowly opened the box to revealed a bunched of thick wires in all colors. Stiles watched as he touched a couple of the wires and slowly examined them, squinting his eyes and rubbing his chin, face totally serious. _"Man, this guy must've loved his job"_ , Stiles thought.

After a few minutes of more examining and measuring the voltage of the wires, Jeff dropped the wires and turned to look at Stiles, "I don't know how this house did it, but the wires still looked pretty good, so we won't have any problem starting up the lights again." 

"Good, because I need lights and food." Stiles laughed.

They made their way back to the side of the house and located the fusebox. Turned out some of the fuses were really old so Jeff went back to his car to get new ones. After he placed them in their designated place, he flicked down each switch. He then told Stiles to go inside and checked. Stiles went back inside the house and turned on the living room's light switch. The ceiling's light right in the middle of the living room flickered a few time before completely lighted up.Stiles smiled as he went back outside and gave Jeffrey a thumbs up. 

After Jeffrey checked to see if all of his equipment is there with him, he gave stiles his business card just like Bill and went off to the gate. Stiles offered to saw him out but he declined so Stiles waved at him instead.

Stiles made his way inside the living room and sat down onto his bed. He smiled because now that the room's been lit, he felt more comfortable and that he won't have to sleep in the dark any longer.

His stomach rumbled again and Stiles remembered that he needed to go make him some food. So, he went into the kitchen and ate a banana and 2 oranges. He took out the new pan and pour a small amount of cooking oil onto it and cooked his meat with some vegetables. It smelled delicious and Stiles drooled before wiping his mouth and continued stirring the pan. He put the meat into a bread slice and covered it with another slice to make a sandwich, before taking a whole mouthful of it.

"Mmmhh" Stiles hummed happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all probably realized that I don't really write character description and that there's isn't much dialogue going on, but i'm still learning. I have a harder time writing dialogues just because it really take alot of time and you have to know the tone in the character's speech, which i'm definitely not good at so I'll write dialogue if it's short and right to the point but when it comes to a paragraph of dialogue, I'll probably going to just summarized it. I hoped y'all won't be distracted by my flaws and look at the potential of this story. I know that the first couple of chapters aren't that exciting but it'll be awesome later. Thank you y'all for reading this and please comment below to let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meet a new friend.

Stiles made his way to Beacon Hill High School and parked his Jeep in the Staff and Faculties parking lot. There were only 3 more days until school started so he had to go see if everything checked out and meet with the principal. As he got out of the Jeep, he marveled at where he was parking. He always thought it was not fair for teachers and faculties to have their own parking lot, where it was less crowded, while leaving the students to scrambled for their own shares of parking space. But now, BOOM, here he was and here he parked. Finally got the freaking privilege to park in it. Stiles grinned victoriously as he looked at how beautiful his Jeep looked in the parking space before making his way into the school.

After looking at the school map outside of the gate, Stiles quickly made a beeline to the office. When he opened the door, there was a young woman sitting at the receptionist desk, typing on her computer. 

Stiles approached her and greeted, "Umm, hi?"

The lady looked up at him before smiling her wide red lips, "You know, school starts in 3 more days right?"

"Uhh yeah," Stiles confusedly responded.

"Then why are you here?" The lady asked and went back to her typing.

Now stiles was confused. Isn't he supposed to be here? The school directly send him a letter telling him to come to the school before the school year started. Stiles' brain was racking then something hit him.

"D-Did you think I was a student!?" Stiles shouted and the woman looked at him again.

"Aren't you?"

"No!" Stiles laughed before continuing, "I'm the new math teacher."

The lady gasped and her face immediately turned red. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. You looked so young that I thought you're a student."

Stiles laughed at her mistake, "Wow, really. I'll just take it as a compliment then."

The lady chuckled before introducing herself. "Sorry about that, I'm Nicole."

"Stiles. Stiles Stilinski " 

Nicole gave him a weird look before opening her mouth to said something but Stiles immediately interrupted her, "I know, I know. Yes, My name is Stiles Stilinski."

"Okay," Nicole said hesitantly. "How may I help you today?"

"Oh right. I was supposed to come meet the principal." Stiles replied.

"That way. It's the last room on the left." Nicole smiled as she pointed him the direction.

Stiles said his thanks before going through the office. He reached the last room and saw the nameplate on the window, _Principal Grant Thomas._ He gently knocked on the door and heard a man's voiced telling him to come in. Stiles smiled as he stepped inside the room. Sitting in the far end of a big wooden desk was a young but mature man.

The principal looked at him and smiled, reaching his hand up for a handshake. Stiles took it and sat down on the black leather chair in front of the desk.

"You must be the new math teacher?" The principal asked and Stiles nodded. "Yeah."

"You are young." The principal said. "How old did you said you were?"

"24, sir." Stiles laughed uncomfortably.

"Wow, freshly college-graduate?" The principal asked again and Stiles nodded, "and at the top of your class too, in UC Berkeley."

Principal Thomas asked him again why he took an interest in the job and Stiles replied that he loved math and kids and would totally love to share his love of math to his students. Of course, most of it were lies. He just took the job because he was qualified and he needed the cash. He really doesn't have any plan, maybe traveling? Thomas continued asking about his background and Stiles just said enough to cover him. After some very long conversations, they finally moved to the papers. Stiles had to sign some papers explaining teacher tenures, what they were supposed to do and not do. The usual stuff.

After that, the principal shook his hand and handed his classroom key and confirmation papers back to him. 

"Welcome to Beacon Hill High, Mr. Stilinski." Principal Thomas happily announced.

"Glad to be here." Stiles replied before heading out of the office. 

Principal Thomas had told him of his classroom, A-26, and so he made his way to it. He walked down the hallway before coming to the correct classroom. He took out his key and unlocked the door easily. He turned on the switch and the room immediately lighted up. Stepping inside, Stiles noticed that it look just like any other classroom. 30-40 seats with a green chalkboard in the back of a big wooden desk. On the walls were big posters of graphs and math and below it, were decade-old black computers.

Stiles sighed and took a seat in his chair. He felt great, like he was on top of the world right now. He was going to be in charge of a bunch of kids and he was going to have his way teaching them whatever he wants, well, of course, it has to go with the books, but nonetheless, the kids' education was in his hand.

He put his feet up on the desk and lean back into the chair. His eyes scanning the classroom.

"Turned to page 48, and no talking!" Stiles shouted. He tried to remain serious but his lip quickly quivered and he left out a snort and laughed. After cracking himself up, Stiles stood up and went to the chalkboard. He picked up a chalk and threw them across the room before shouting, "I said no talking, Greenberg!" And again, Stiles laughed out loud.

He slumped down in his chair and tried to calm down his laugh. He scanned the room once more and thought,

_This is going to be so much fun._

Then he chuckled evilly.

After having his fun with school, Stiles decided to head home. He still had a tons to do in his new home. When he reached home, he immediately decided to hit the shower, as he actually didn't do so last night.

Coming out of the steaming shower, Stiles swiftly dressed himself before dialing his dad's phone number.

"Hello." His dad answered.

"Hey dad. Just calling to see if you're pigging out yourself " Stiles said as he ruffled his hair with a towel.

"Har har, Yes Stiles, I'm doing good. How about you?" His dad asked.

"Good so far. I just went to the school a while ago and got to talk with the principal, signed some paper, and play evil teacher in my empty classroom." Stiles smiled. He could hear his dad chuckled behind the phone.

"Good to hear, son. Made sure to not overdo yourself." 

"I know dad." Stiles said and went to hang the towel in the bathroom.

They talked for a bit, asking each other about life and what's happening to them before saying their goodbyes with I love yous. 

As he had already finished mowing the entire front and backyard, Stiles finally moved to his dreaded chore, cleaning up all the cobwebs in the house. Stiles was not scared of tiny little eight-legged insects, okay? He just didn't want them being near him, that was all. 

Stiles prepared for his chore by wrapping a clean linen over his face and wearing long rubber gloves that he specifically brought for this task. And lastly, his handy cleaning broom.

Stiles groaned a long defeated groan before finally getting on with the task. He tried his best to get every little white fiber down from the ceiling of the entire house and along the way, he actually found some places that he didn't know existed in the house, like an old pantry sitting on the side of the kitchen and a door that have a boiler inside it. Stiles decided not to touch anything just yet. But the most exciting and horrifying place was what he thought was a doorway to the attic. Stiles decided to completely not touch that place. He didn't need to know what was up there in the attic. He already learned too much from horror films.

Finally, after hours of laborious work, Stiles thought he was done with his cleaning task. He decided to make a quick meal, leaving behind his gloves and equipment by the floor. His stomach was priority right now.

Stiles ate in silence, listening to the draft breezing through the creaking house and looking out of the bayside window. There were crows calling outside as the sun begin to set, casting an orange tinge across the sky, behind the long stretch of yellow fields. It was moments like these that Stiles actually like this house. The view was amazing, something you don't see in the buzzing city of Santa Barbara. 

After he finished eating and cleaning his plates, Stiles decided to head out and droved around the neighborhood to get some fresh air. He picked up his red hoodie and thrown it on before getting it in his car. He drove slowly through the long dirt road and just looked at the lands and farmhouses on each side of the fences. He didn't even realized he was going toward the mansion before he saw the big gate. But this time, there was a white sedan sitting out in front, with a beautiful woman leaning against it. Her head turned to the house with sad eyes.

She turned to look at him when he stopped before her. He got out and waved at her. She returned his smiled.

"Hey, I'm the new guy that just moved over there." Stiles greeted, pointing to where he was coming from, "The name's Stiles Stilinski."

Stiles reached out his hand and the woman took it.

"Laura Hale." She answered with a smile.

"Yeah, so ever since I saw this place, I've been ever curious to know who lived here. And wow, so you lived here?" Stiles asked excitedly.

The woman chuckled before replying, "Well, I used to live here but not anymore. I'm just here to visit the person who lived here."

"Oh," Stiles said disappointedly. "That's cool. Who _do_ live here? I-I mean ever since I've been here, I never saw anyone coming out so just asking."

The woman turned her attention back to the gate before saying, "My brother."

"Your brother. Wow! He must be a millionaire cuz, the mansion is beautiful." Stiles said again and the woman laughed out loud. 

Stiles smiled, "So Laura, why are you here and not inside?"

"I'm not invited." She said sadly. 

Seeing the sadness in her eye, Stiles joked, "You're invited to come inside mine if you want. But I just settled in so it's still a bit empty but I'm sure I can offer you something to eat and somewhere to sit."

Laua laughed again and said, "You're a funny one, aren't you?"

"I know, it's one of my charms," Stiles said as he put his hand over his heart and fluttered his eyelashes.

"Never seen you before. Did you just moved into town?" Laura asked and Stiles begins explaining his journey from Santa Barbara to here to become a math teacher, that he was going to be in 3 days.

Laura nodded, " Well, don't get your hope up too high because Beacon Hill High is really something. My whole family graduated from that high school and trust me, every year, the school get worse and worse students."

"Wow, great way to lift my spirit," Stiles replied causing the woman to smirk.

Both of them laughed some more and continued their topic of Beacon Hill High. Laura explained some of the things she does there and some events that she witness over her years there. She talked about the students, saying how trouble just seemed to find Beacon Hill High and Stiles should be careful.

Before they know it, the sky becomes dark.

"Well, look at the time," Laura said as she looked down at her watch. "I love talking to you Stiles but I really must go. I got a dog at home that needed to be fed." Laura said as she turned to Stiles and reached out her hand to him, "It was really nice meeting you." 

"Same here." Stiles said and went to grab her hand but Laura suddenly pulled him in and gave him a warm hug. Stiles was shocked but the hug was welcome.

" I hope to see you soon," Laura said one last time before letting go and climbed into her car.

"Y-You too," Stiles muttered out bashfully.

He watched as Laura rolled down her window and waved to him before backing out the driveway and drove away.

Stiles turned to look at the mansion one last time. His eyes scanned the building before coming to a lighted window with a shadow looking out at him. As soon as he noticed it, the figure moved away from the window. Stiles felt chills running through his spine, which made him scrambled to his Jeep. 

He quickly drove home and his head couldn't help but be filled with scary thoughts of the mysterious dark figure looking at him, planning to massacre him in his sleep.

But Laura mentioned that her brother lived there. And since Laura came to visit him, maybe the figure wouldn't be so bad?

Thinking of Laura slowly put his scary thoughts away as he smiled to himself.

_I got a friend._

**Author's Note:**

> So folks, how was it. GOOD?BAD? comment and kudos below to let me know. I will tried to update as soon as possible.


End file.
